Circuit boards on which electronic components are installed are typically connected by way of screws. There is a problem, however, that due to vibrations and/or material creepage and/or thermal load changes and the resulting expansions and contractions of the material, for instance, the screws may come loose. This is not only disadvantageous in terms of the deteriorating attachment of the circuit board, but loose screws in such an enclosure may damage the electronic components and/or lead to short circuits, causing the failure of the respective electronics.
From DE 10 2014 211 024 A1, a screw locking device is known, which requires additional components and is therefore comparatively complex.
Alternatively, it is known that such screws can be glued in their respective screw openings by means of a suitable adhesive, which also involves an increased expenditure in terms of the production of such an enclosure with electronic components in it.